hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet Your Brother/Walkthrough
WALKTHROUGH Objectives: None but you purpose is to kill everybody here(it's kind of personal) Money: None (it's revenge) Recommended Equipment: What you have carry from the previous mission Note: you should have saw the cut scene where hitman is being recorded on camera. This means that professor Ort-meyer knows you are here. This is the last mission so don't hold back. Just shoot anything that moves. Go through the gate with your weapon drawn and blow up the clerk behind the desk. Take the shotgun with 3 ammos in the locker beside him. Through the gate there and you will get a cut scene of 10 Tobias Reiper lining up with one of them go to the scanner to be scan using the barcode at the back of his head. Now you know what that barcode on your head is for. After the cut scene, head into the gate on your right. Then turn right into the room. Exit through the doorway infront of you and all the way till you reached a metal door on your right. Enter it to get the minigun. Now get out of that room and through the gate infront of you. You should see another gate infront of you once you pass the gate. Notice the passageway to the left, move there and hide againist the wall(the wall to your back). Leave a gap so that you can see the second gate(open end). From the point where you got the minigun till up against the wall, holster your minigun inorder to walk or run. Those hitman will show themselves through the gate so therefore you are in a good position to take them out. Remember they are more deadly than you and their shots are more likely to kill you instantly with pin point accuracy than any other enemies you have met so far. Note: after you have saw the 10 hitman cut scene, rushed to take the minigun then set yourself up behind the wall(good position)with the gap for kill. You have to do this fast as every time a clone is released, you'll get a blue info displayed showing 'Releasing Clone'. So by moving fast, you will not have 2 or more clones hunting you down. Should you do it fast and right, the first clone being released should not have reached the gate. As you know that the minigun has a lagged time every time you press the fire button before it spurts out ammo. The trick is to click the mouse once to let the barrel spin. The next time you click the mouse, those shots will spurt forth without lagged time. Once you saw the first hitman, blast him till he is history. You will then get the blue displayed showing another clone is released. Click the mouse to set the minigun up and wait. Do this over and over again until no more blue display showing releasing clones. Only then you are sure that you have taken out those 10 hitman. Sorry, forgot to mention about the weapons and ammos here. Remember after you pass the gate and then you see the 10 hitman scene, well there to the left passageway and the first door left is a shotgun ammo on he shelf. After you got out of the room, turn left and through the gate there. You notice something familiar about this place, this place is the last part of the Training mission. Remember the clerk behind the desk??? If you do, treat him to a nice supper of leads on his account. Take the 3 smg ammos, 3 shotgun ammos, kevlar armor & a MP5. On to the last part of this mission. Drag either one of the bodies(clones) pile up near the gate. Move yourself and the clone back to the clone releasing room with a foot sign on the floor(look around and you will find it). Approached the foot sign and you'll get a cut scene where our hitman scans the clone's barcode so that it will open the door to professor Ort-meyer. Should you be in here without the clone's body, you'll be gas. Notice the room Ort-meyer is in, it is completely white. Another dimension perhaps??? There are 2 endings to this game, i think? Cause once you saw Ort-meyer, kill him and you'll get a true ending(credits rolling). Watch the head snap on Ort-meyer, luv it. The other ending is that Ort-meyer will use a stun gun on you and thus knocked you out. After that, you will wake up on a bed just like the starting cut scene. There is a much quicker way to finish the mission, but it requires inhuman timing and a weapon with a high rate of fire, like the Uzi. Rush towards the gate from where the clones are released, killing everything in your way. Now wait inside the room with the unfinished clones floating in green tubes. Around 5 seconds after the info box shows "Releasing Clone", you will see the 48 clone running through the corridor. Go after him and spray him dead. Now quickly rush through the glass "Biohazard" doors before they close and kill the second clone as it comes out. Use it to open the gate. You will see the remaining clones lined up, inactive. Spray all of them (as soon as they get hit, they become active), preferably with a minigun and go to the OT. Ort-Meyer will come out. Shoot him on sight, and you have the white void cutscene where 47 snaps Ort-Meyer's neck. I loved this game Congratulations! You have completed Hitman : Codename 47!Category:Hitman: Codename 47 walkthroughs